


Interlude: Exclusive Interview

by whatomen



Series: Jason Todd - Collector of Strays [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Don't really sue me, Gen, I know Jason Todd isn't in this piece...sue me, I should get back to writing the main story but I needed a break, It wouldn’t let me go, Podfic Available, Random scene that won’t make the main story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatomen/pseuds/whatomen
Summary: An exclusive interview.





	Interlude: Exclusive Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the Collector of Strays universe at some point in the near future (there's just no place for it in terms of being part of a main chapter but I figured I'd post it as its own separate thing.)
> 
> Unless you’ve been reading the main story it probably won’t make too much sense but you’re more than welcome to read it!
> 
> I’ll put this note in when I post a chapter back in the main story: I’m dusting off my tumblr (whatomen) after not having used it in 6-7? years now. We’ll see how long I last there this time. Come find me!

This royal made headlines just over a year ago when she moved to Gotham City; an unlikely choice considering the city’s reputation.

Now, with her recent $150 million dollar pledge to her adopted city to help improve upon its reputation, Clark Kent, reporter for the Daily Planet based in Metropolis, was granted the rare opportunity to sit down with Queen Leila of Umec at her home in order to get to know the woman behind the crown.

_**A Royal Conversation - Interview by Clark Kent** _

I hadn’t gone out of my way to try and secure an interview with Her Majesty considering it seemed unlikely one would be granted and certainly not to me - a reporter for a Metropolis based newspaper. The opportunity simply fell into my lap, having been able to meet her at a charity event held in New York City several weeks ago. 

The event raised over $10 million dollars for cancer research, with more than half of that sum coming from the main event of the evening - auctioning off time with some very high profile guests. Queen Leila herself ended up drawing in more than half the total raised: $5.6 million dollars, courtesy of Gotham’s very own (unofficial) prince - Bruce Wayne.

Considering the articles that were printed shortly after the event, I was certainly surprised when her people (“contrary to what anyone thinks, it’s really just me and my over-worked assistant...I don’t have 'people'! ” she laughed when I brought it up to her during our time together) reached out to me.

As much as it was out of the blue, I had the opportunity that evening in New York to speak with her, mostly about our love of horses and riding. For those that have actually had a conversation with her, I’m sure they would tell you that it is easy to forget whom you’re speaking with until you walk away thinking to yourself “did that just happen?”

She doesn’t consider herself a celebrity by any means, something she makes clear when I pull up in front of her home and find her standing there waiting to greet me.

At first glance, I admit I felt very under-dressed; I had been told to come in comfortable riding clothes, which for me meant a flannel shirt, some worn-in jeans, and boots (I’m a Kansas farm boy through-and-through). Her Majesty, on the other hand, was standing there in a dark colored sweater and riding breeches, along with leather riding boots. 

She must have caught my unease because the first words out of her mouth were: “don’t worry, I’m not wearing my ascot today either”.

Intentional or not, Queen Leila has the clear ability to set you at ease, and the rest of our time together followed in similar fashion. In fact, this is the last time I’ll refer to her by title as her first ‘rule’ was that I simply call her by her first name and publish this piece accordingly. 

I was led inside and offered some tea before she quickly added “or coffee”, readily admitting that she always felt like a mutt - a mixture of British, American, and Middle Eastern cultures that had just become one giant blob over time. Her words, not mine.

We had a great ride on the estate grounds, and I was secretly relieved at the end of it (when I was bow-legged) that she had insisted on the western saddle and tack that had been found for me. I chose not to ask whether or not she had only had it there just for me. Still, I was grateful...so so grateful.

By mid afternoon, having spent a couple of hours already in her company, we sat at the kitchen table, and officially began the interview while she made us some sandwiches. 

**Clark:** So...Gotham.

 **Leila:** Yes...Gotham. Why not?

 **Clark:** I’m sure I’m not the only one that can tell you that there are probably a lot of reasons why not.

 **Leila:** True. I suppose I felt like I was done with the west coast. I’d been there for college and then ended up staying but logistically it was tough. Longer travel times to Europe, to the Middle East...the east coast made more sense.

 **Clark** : But Gotham? Surely you’ve read the crime stats...

With a smile, Leila proceeds to tell me all about the criminal statistics for Gotham; and then continues by bringing up the city’s other socio-economic and political conditions.

It’s clear to me that she has a very clear picture of what she’s walked into by making her decision.

 **Clark:** Is that the reason then? For why you chose Gotham and for your sizeable donation? 

**Leila:** Well, I suppose in a nutshell, yes. I mean, it’s not the only city out there that needs help, but Gotham has been on my radar for sometime.

 **Clark** : Batman fan are you?

 **Leila:** *laughs* I wouldn’t know. I’ve never met the guy. And considering he usually shows up when things are going very badly, I’m going to be grateful we haven’t crossed paths. But hey, if you could tell Superman that I’m tied to the train-tracks right now, I wouldn’t hold it against you.

 **Clark** : I’m flattered that not only do you think I could make that happen but that I’m that good of a liar.

 **Leila:** It was worth a shot. But in all seriousness -and I don’t want to add fuel to the fire- these vigilantes in Gotham aren't the worst thing to happen to it, and coupled with the Wayne family efforts...it certainly influenced my choice.

 **Clark** : I’ve heard that you were a fan of Martha and Thomas Wayne...their continuous contributions and efforts to improve Gotham.

 **Leila:** I’m not sure if ‘fan’ is the word I’d use. They were killed when I was only a few years old, and it wasn’t until I was older and realizing that it wasn’t enough to _want_ help others but that I needed to know _how_ to go about doing that did I read a lot about their efforts.

 **Clark:** So, in a way, you essentially looked at them as your predecessors slash mentors?

 **Leila:** Something like that, yes. I felt that they had crafted a ‘how-to’ guide of sorts; and when you have the resources that I do (and I'm well aware of how few people are in my position), it’s important you know what do with them other than buying private islands and mega yachts.

 **Clark:** Well that leads me to-

 **Leila:** *laughs* I had a feeling this was coming...

 **Clark** : Bruce Wayne. Friend? Foe? Admirer? Potential Suitor?

 **Leila:** Throwing out a whole bunch of adjectives and seeing what sticks? Not a bad plan. To answer your question, we’re certainly not foes and we both are trying to help give back to the city. I’ve met him several times over the years but that's it really. Although that reminds me that I’ll be meeting him one more time at some point in the near future...

 **Clark:** It was pretty big news when he won that auction. 

**Leila:** It was pretty big news to me too! But if he wants to spend that much just to sit around binge-watching something on Netflix with me, then he can be my guest.

 **Clark:** It did go to a good cause. 

**Leila:** I’m thrilled about that, truly. All joking aside, that money will do a lot of good and it will certainly allow me the opportunity to speak with Mr. Wayne about how to best distribute it and ensure it goes to right places.

I then bring up Bruce Wayne’s infamous social reputation and she immediately waves it off, not appearing to find it of much importance.

 **Leila:** He’s a competent businessman and philanthropist. Whatever he chooses to do on his own time is up to him. I tend to be curled up with a good book by nine in the evening so I commend him for having the energy to keep up with all his social engagements.

 **Clark:** One last question...

 **Leila:** Should I do a drum-roll on the table?

 **Clark:** Oliver Queen.

 **Leila:** *laughs* Is that the question? What happened to all the adjectives like last time?

 **Clark:** Friends? Or...?

 **Leila:** That was literally one adjective. I’ll give you a pass on that though. I’ve said it before, I’m sure, but Oliver and I had the opportunity to work together some time ago back in Umec. He was really instrumental in helping shape our cellular and data infrastructure. Other than that, I see him from time to time and we enjoyed causing a mild frenzy a couple of times when we chose to attend events together this year. 

**Clark:** Well it definitely caused some speculation. So, no special someone? No future Prince?

 **Leila:** Are you offering, Clark?

 **Clark:** *laughs* I’ll think on it. 

**Leila:** That’s all I can hope for at this point. Unless, you know, Superman is available.


End file.
